The Ray of Light
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Tsuna goes to Kyoko's house for a study group but he couldn't care anymore, until an unexpected visitor drops by.


Hey Guys My Second Fanfic on the same day!

I do not owe hitman reborn

* * *

A Ray of light

Title: A Ray of Light  
Characters/Pairings: Ryohei x Tsuna  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Yaoi. Characters by Amano Akira.  
Summary: Tsuna goes to Kyoko's house for a study group but he couldn't care anymore, until an unexpected visitor drops by.

As much as it was nice for Kyoko to invite Sawada Tsunayoshi over for a study group, he wasn't exactly in the mood to do anything regarding school and grades. His head slumped on the table as his thoughts flew off into how he'd fast forward to (somehow) graduating Namimori High. A small groan escaped from his lips as his eyes avoided the sheets of homework in front of him.

"Tch. He is such a loser Tsuna, I don't see why you even bothered to invite him," an annoyed Hana mouthed off, shrugging her shoulders.

"I think he really needs help in math," Kyoko innocently smiled, concerned about Tsuna's failing grades. It wouldn't feel good to fail the whole grade because of the final exam coming up, she thought.

He couldn't exactly hear what Kyoko and Hana were discussing after that point as his mind was too busy admiring the Sasagawa household. Loser Tsuna never dreamed he'd step foot over this place. His daydream was cut completely short when Hana stood up, slamming the table.

"C'mon Hana, I'm hungry. Let's go grab some snacks from the shops, it'll take too long to wait for this loser to finish." She dragged Kyoko out of the room, but not before Kyoko managing a "Good Luck!" to Tsuna. A quick glance at their papers and they were already finished, completely wiping away all motivation to pick up his pen again.

"I'll bring you something when I get back!" she waved before being finally pulled away by her grumpy friend.  
_  
__To be honest, I don't really care anymore if I fail this...__  
_  
"Oh? Sawada!" a rough voice called from the doorway. "What are you doing here to the extreme?"

"Ah, Onii-san!" Tsuna dragged his head up from the table to greet him with a smile. Ryohei had just got back from his daily jog, his bare chest slick with sweat as he held a towel around his neck. "Kyoko invited me for a study session so I don't fail, but they already finished and grabbed some lunch..."

"YOU WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING WITH KYOKO TO THE EXTREME, WERE YOU?" The boxer suddenly shouted sending Tsuna almost falling over from the sheer volume.

"No, no, no, no!" Tsuna hastily gestured with his hands, his eyes scared at the look Onii-san was giving him. He soon relaxed when the mood changed abruptly, Ryohei giving him a pat on the head and a beaming smile.

"Ah, that's good to the extreme!" Somehow Tsuna thought that particular smile was a bit strange...a bit too happy? Well he is her true big brother...

Ryohei peered over the sheets of homework and sported a puzzled expression. "Hmmm...this is hard to the extreme..." He then looked at Tsuna's blank papers. "Too hard for you Sawada?"

"Ahh, no," sweat dropped from Tsuna's head as he glanced at the fairly easy first question. "I just don't really care about it anymore..."

With a loud thump, Ryohei sat down in front of Tsuna, his face giving the Vongola Boss-to-be a determined look. "You can't give up to the extreme!" the volume on his voice kicked up a notch, spraying Tsuna with beads of spit.

A fist knocking on the table made Tsuna jump up a bit. "YOU CAN NEVER GIVE UP TO THE EXTREME YOU HEAR ME!"

Tsuna was more scared than inspired. "Well...I guess I'm feeling a bit guilty with how Kyoko is going through all this trouble..." he mumbled in a soft voice. His head looked up when he felt a sudden hand placed on his thigh.

"I'm going to make you pass," Ryohei stared Tsuna straight in the eye, before pausing to lean in with a kiss. Lips caught with each other, Tsuna was caught in surprise- speechless in fact. He panicked in his mind when the boxer's other arm held him on his shoulder, effectively leaning into a manly hug. It was strange...yet the hug felt so..._warm_.

A whine came out from Tsuna's lips when the boxer's head moved away. That whine soon turned into a gasp when he felt the boxer's fingers move his shirt up, his tongue returning to Tsuna's body, licking downwards past Tsuna's belly button. "O-onii-san...w-what are you...?"

Tsuna's face blushed an extreme shade of red when he felt the bulge between his legs. Wait, didn't he like Kyoko? Why was he doing this with her brother and..._oh_! Ryohei's lips were busy sucking on Tsuna's hardening nipples, all coherent thoughts in his head were fading away. He simply let his Big Brother be in control, his body felt so...safe and loved under his hands.

Tsuna's eyes shot open when he felt a hand place itself on his pants. He stared at Ryohei who silently asked with his face. A nervous nod was all that it took for Ryohei to continue molesting Tsuna, thinking he didn't mind being molested by Big Brother. He suddenly felt a little bit more self-conscious when his pants were brought down, completely exposed to the extreme boxer.

He was being held firmly at the base as Ryohei's mouth started on his balls. Small fingers held on the boxer's head, grasping his short, white locks. Tsuna wondered if they'll caught, paranoid he was being blown by Big Brother in their own household. For once, he took comfort in Hana's sharp words, so sure it'll take hours for Tsuna to finish.

Considering the situation right now, he'll just take a bit longer than normal. His mouth stretched open when Ryohei's mouth was finally over the tip of his cock. Kissing it a few times before swallowing him whole, Tsuna slammed his head back when he felt the boxer's warm tongue licking him all over. His hips trembled when the boxer's head bobbed up and down, letting some lewd noises escape from his lips. His legs were being stretched wider as Ryohei's body closed in, his warmth filling Tsuna's body with a soothing sensation.

"Ah...Onii-san...you better...I'm going to..."

And he was off. Ryohei ignored his warnings and simply smiled as his mouth was slowly coming to a stop. A stupid smile with his come dripping down Onii-san's face and mouth made Tsuna feel less guilty about spilling over his big brother. Ryohei insisted on cleaning up the mess with his mouth as he swallowed any evidence of the blowjob, handing Tsuna his towel if he wanted to clean up the slobber all over him.

"Onii-san, why didn't you..?"

"It's more extreme that way!" Ryohei quickly laughed, wiping his face with his bandaged hand. "Now if that doesn't make you want pass then you can forget anything extreme happening in the future."

"W-wait!" Tsuna dropped the towel in the ground. "There'll be more in the future?"

Any attempts of getting an answer soon vanished when he heard the front door close with the sound of two girls giggling. In a frantic effort, Tsuna put his pants back up as Ryohei hurriedly hid any evidence that could give away what just happened.

"Ah, Onii-san you're here already!," Kyoko smiled as she held up the lunch she bought, "Here I brought some food home for both of you." Her eyes moved to Tsuna smiling nervously as he held up his pen, writing random answers to make it seem like he actually did something.

"Told you he still wasn't finished," Hana sighed behind Kyoko.

The face she wore when she found out Tsuna passed his math test, after a week was priceless.

* * *

Hope U Enjoy My Fanfic!

Plss Review!


End file.
